


intrigue and accidents

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey notices that Mike has an odd reaction to pain.</p>
<p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intrigue and accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Harvey's started noticing some odd(er than usual) behavior in Mike, like the time he spilled steaming hot coffee on himself and tried (unsuccessfully) to bite back a moan. Harvey decides to confirm his suspicions. Masochist!Mike

 Some times Harvey was accused of not caring about people but that wasn't strictly true. He could care, he just often didn't, because that was easier, but that didn't mean people didn't still interest him. His new associate, Mike, did more than just interest him, the kid intrigued him.

He hadn't pegged him as someone who would refuse help, but that morning, when he'd spilt steaming hot coffee over himself, Harvey realised that he might have gotten him wrong.

Mike had winced, balled his fists, trying to look like it wasn't phasing him. When Donna had rushed in to help, he'd just flinched away, running to the bathroom to clean it up. It was a small thing, but Harvey didn't often misjudge people like that.

 

*

 

Mike didn't surprise him again, not for a few months. Harvey made a joke about Mike living like a teenager, implying more than once that he couldn't cook. Mike was unexpectedly offended, insisting that Harvey let him cook him something.

So that was how Harvey ended up taking Mike home with him one evening. It wasn't quite how he'd pictured it happening, he'd always imagined Mike turning up drunk one night, drunk enough to forget how to be professional but not drunk enough that fucking him would be taking advantage.

Okay, so maybe Harvey didn't think that was actually very likely, but he definitely hadn't expected to see Mike standing in his kitchen, bags full of groceries and wearing his apron.

“Don't you laugh at me, this is your apron,” Mike said. “I don't want to stain my shirt.” 

“I wasn't laughing at you,” Harvey lied.

He poured himself a drink, watching Mike unload the bags. Apparently he was cooking spaghetti bolognese, his grandma's speciality. Harvey just hoped he wasn't going to get food poisoning.

Mike got to work, pulling out knives and a chopping board. He placed the beef in a pan before he started to chop up an onion. The sound of the knife on the chopping board was loud, clear. It reminded Harvey of good times; nobody had cooked for him in a long time, not like this.

Suddenly, a CHOP didn't come where it should, instead Harvey heard a dull THUNK and, a second later, Mike's stream of expletives.

“Fuck, oh fuck, holy shit shit shit,” he shouted.

Harvey rushed over to see Mike clutching his left hand, breathing deeply. He flinched away when Harvey reached out to help.

“No – I'm fine,” Mike groaned.

“Let me see,” Harvey demanded.

Mike looked at him defiantly but then help his left hand out.

The cut was small but deep, blood dripping from the middle knuckle of his fourth finger.

Mike's eyes were squeezed shut, he was doing that thing again, trying to act like nothing bothered him. Harvey opened the cabinet above his head and pulled out his first aid kit. He'd never had to use it before, but there was a first time for everything.

“Hold still, I'm going to clean it up,” he said.

Harvey uncapped the antiseptic spray and took hold of Mike's hand.

The moment Harvey sprayed Mike's fingers, he flinched. Pulling away fast. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and stared hard at the ceiling.

“Did it really hurt that much?” Harvey asked, looking through the box for a band aid.

Mike hesitated before nodding. His eyes were dark and, when he backed away, Harvey didn't mean to look down.

Mike had removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves before cooking, so there was nothing to cover up his erection.

He was hard, really hard and unless he had a thing for chopping onions...

“Uh, I'm gonna – I have to go,” Mike said.

He backed away from Harvey, blushing furiously before he ran out the front door. Harvey was left with slowly burning beef in a pan and very little idea of what was going on.

The next day at work, Harvey walked down to Mike's cubicle and handed him back his jacket. Mike's eyes widened as he pulled his earphones out.

“Uh... I'm really sorry about last night. I don't react well to pain,” Mike said.

Harvey smirked a little, couldn't help it.

“No, you seemed to react just fine to me,” he said. “Have the briefs on my desk by lunch."

Harvey spent the day bothering Louis, finding a loophole in one of his own contracts and working out how best to use the new information about his associate.

Eventually, Mike walked into his office, avoiding his eye.

“Er, here --” he said, handing Harvey the briefs.

 

*

 

Mike's heart was thumping in his chest as he walked into Harvey's office. The night before had been mortifying. If he could have skipped work, he would have. There was a small smile playing across Harvey's face, reminding Mike of what he had said earlier.

“You seemed to react just fine to me.”

Any hope of Mike saving face had died at that moment. The cut hadn't even been that bad. It was just deep and the pain was throbbing and sharp and he'd reacted the way he always had. 

Nobody had ever come this close to finding out his secret, not without him telling them. Mike didn't quite know what to do. 

He didn't know why exactly pain affected him like it did, he was sure a psychiatrist could tell him. Self destructive tendencies, they'd say, or something about punishment and adrenaline and coping mechanisms. He didn't care why.

All he knew was that for as long as he could remember, he'd had this thing. Sure, not every little thing did it. He didn't pop a boner ever time he stubbed his toe. Some pain was just pain. But when he was tightly wound and already frustrated... well sometimes things happened.

“Thanks, Rookie,” Harvey said. “Sit down.”

Mike glanced over to Donna's desk, because at least if she was there, Harvey wouldn't say anything too bad, right?

“I sent Donna out to pick up my dry cleaning,” Harvey explained as Mike's eyes fell on her empty chair.

“Harvey, I --” Mike said, but Harvey held up his hand.

“I think we need to talk about what happened last night, seeing as I need to know anything that might affect your work,” Harvey said. “Finish up anything you need. I'll be in the car downstairs at five.”

“But --”

“But nothing. If Louis starts stamping his feet, tell him we're going to see a client and that you have to be there.”

Mike knew that there was no point in arguing and no way to escape. He nodded and walked back to his desk. 

He continued to work, a knot twisting in his stomach as five o'clock approached. At ten to, Mike packed up his things, grateful when Louis didn't pop up to reprimand him and demand that he do something for him instead. Although, if he had, maybe Mike wouldn't have been walking out of the elevator, feet like lead, wondering what on earth Harvey was going to say.

What could he say? Sure, Mike was weird, but was it really anything to do with him?

No, but this was Harvey.

Mike walked up to the car, nodded to Ray in the front seat and got in.

“Right on time, for once,” Harvey said when he shut the door behind him.

The car pulled away and Mike realised that the screen between them and the front seat was pulled across. Ray couldn't hear them. At least Harvey was trying to be discreet.

“So, is it all pain or just the cutting kind?”Harvey asked.

The direct line of questioning threw Mike a little, he'd expected (or at least hoped for) a little subtlety. 

“Er...”

“Well I guess it can't be just that, you burned yourself a while ago and reacted in much the same way.”

Mike frowned. That was ages ago.

“You noticed?”

“Well, you were acting strange. I thought you were trying to act like it didn't hurt. So I remembered it.”

Mike looked down, focussing on his knees. He was blushing furiously, he could feel it. He knew he shouldn't be ashamed, not really. He knew people had kinks, that it was normal, but he just couldn't bring himself to be sarcastic about this.

“Sorry,” he said. “About last night, I mean.”

Harvey just smirked. It didn't take them long to get back to Harvey's. Back to the scene of the incident.

Mike followed his boss up to his apartment numbly. He didn't know what else they could have to discuss. Harvey motioned for him to sit down on the couch, so he did. Harvey walked over and sat right next to him.

Personal space was something Harvey didn't seem to understand. When he moved his hand to touch Mike's there was some confusion. Then when he pulled on Mike's wrist and lifted his hand up to eye level, Mike got what he was doing.

“So you cleaned it up when you got home, then?” he asked.

Mike nodded. He might not be the best at taking care of himself where sleep and food were concerned but he knew a thing or two about dressing wounds. He flinched when Harvey moved his fingers closer to the dressing.

“So... my new associate is a masochist,” Harvey said.

A statement, a musing, not a question. 

“Don't worry, it'll come in handy for the job.”

Harvey was smirking and Mike failed to see how anything about this situation was funny, but that was probably because it was happening to him. Harvey turned his wrist over in his hands, examining him closely, like he was some new toy. Mike looked away when Harvey's eyes fell on an old scar, from back when he thought bite marks always faded.

Mike wondered if it would look better or worse if he lied and said they he did it to himself.

“I must admit, I'm intrigued,” Harvey said, running his fingers along Mike's skin, getting dangerously close to the dressing again. 

Mike's heart was thumping in his chest, his mind was racing. He hoped Harvey wouldn't notice how agitated he was. He really hoped he wasn't about to get another erection. Harvey raised his eyebrows as his fingers moved closer, as if he was asking for permission. Mike didn't pull away. His curiosity wouldn't let him.

Harvey squeezed his hand, pressing down on the cut and Mike gasped. It wasn't much, but the pain flared enough to create that sick, twisting feeling in his stomach.

It didn't help that someone else was the cause of the pain, that it was Harvey. His boss. His perfectly dressed, stupidly attractive boss who was looking at him with a mixture of lust and awe. He squeezed again, harder, and Mike actually groaned.

Harvey's eyes dropped to his lap and Mike knew his erection must be visible.

 

*

 

Harvey licked his lips. Sure, he'd been intrigued but he hadn't expected Mike to look quite this good. His eyes were so bright, there was a light flush across his face. His lips were parted; his mouth had been slightly open since he'd gasped.

Harvey knew, absolutely, that this couldn't happen, that this couldn't be happening but... he'd seen the mark on Mike's wrist that looked suspiciously like a bite mark and he just had to experiment with that. 

He leaned forwards, delighting in the way that Mike's eyes widened in realisation before he kissed him.

Mike whimpered as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, sliding his hand up the back of his neck to pull him closer. He was pliant in his hands, moving when Harvey did, his breath hitching perfectly when Harvey's teeth pressed into his lips.

He was going to be so much fun.

 

*

 

Mike was shocked when Harvey kissed him. He was sure there was some kind of rule at Pearson Hardman (and a billion other things) that said this couldn't be happening. Mike's eyes moved down Harvey's body when he pulled away. He'd never wanted to know what he looked like under all of those clothes so much. Then he noticed something that he really didn't expect. Harvey was hard. Definitely hard, but from what? Making Mike blush and moan? The kiss?

He just stared for a few moments before Harvey's finger slipped under his chin, pulling his eyes up to his face.

“We can't do this, okay?” Harvey said. “We're not doing this. We'd both be fired.”

“Oh,” Mike said, disappointed. 

“Nobody can know, none of this happened.”

Mike nodded.

“So, bedroom?” Harvey asked.

“What? But you just said -”

“Yes. We can't do this. None. Of. This. Happened.”

Mike got it. He nodded again and stood up when Harvey did. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening, whether Harvey was just curious or if he actually liked him.

He couldn't bring himself to care. Mike followed behind his boss, removing his shoes at the bedroom door when Harvey did. The carpet felt like the softest thing he'd ever walked on, even through his socks. Maybe if he was someone else, or if Harvey was someone else, Mike would ask what was going on, where this was headed, but he didn't. He couldn't.

Harvey sat down on the edge of the bed, slowly undoing his tie. He motioned for him to sit down and Mike wished he wasn't on edge, waiting for his every command but he was in his bedroom after all. It would have been strange if he'd just plopped down onto the bed. That was all it was, it wasn't like Harvey's commands were part of their dynamic. Except, it kind of was and Mike wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He sort of liked it, liked the thrill of it all but he didn't need anything new to make him messed up in the bedroom.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, watching Harvey slide his tie out from under his collar. Mike wasn't sure if he was just drawing everything out or whether he actually had to fold his ties every time he took one off. When the tie was safely out of the way, Harvey looked at him, moving closer and sliding his hand around to the back of Mike's neck.

His grip was barely a grip at all but it was just enough to make Mike shudder as Harvey's lips met his. His hand held him firm, Mike couldn't have pulled back if he wanted to. But he really didn't want to. 

He'd never kissed a guy like Harvey before. Men and women kissed differently, that was a fact, but the guys Mike had kissed... it had always been either drunk or high or just a bit of fun, but this felt mildly serious. It wasn't as sloppy as he was used to, the last guy Mike had kissed, that had been sloppy. And more like making out.

Harvey's free hand found Mike's, brushing gently across his skin, nails digging in just slightly, nowhere near enough to hurt, but it reminded Mike that it could.

His teeth pressed into Mike's lip, deliberate and sharp, sending a jolt down his spine. When Harvey pulled away, Mike struggled to catch his breath as he let him slowly undress him. Mike's clothes hit the floor with much less care than Harvey probably took with his own. Sure enough, when Harvey stood up and pulled his suit jacket off, he laid it on the chair across the room. 

Mike sat on his bed, naked from the waist up, watching as Harvey took off his vest and shirt. His belt went on the floor; apparently he didn't think it mattered as much as his other clothes. Mike licked his lips as Harvey started to unbutton his pants. Underneath, he was wearing black boxer briefs that looked like they were brand new, no fraying threads, no faded fabric. Mike would have been a little bit worried about what underwear he'd put on that morning if he wasn't distracted by the way the fabric clung deliciously to Harvey's erection. As he walked closer, Mike made out the small wet spot and the way Harvey's cock was almost breaching the waistband of his briefs.

“Stand up,” he said and Mike jumped to his feet.

Why did he keep doing that? Harvey walked towards him, running his hands down his sides and stopping at his hips. His thumbs slid around the waistband of his pants, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping when they reached their destination. Mike couldn't tear his eyes away from Harvey's; it felt like he was staring into his soul as he undressed him.

Mike stepped out of his pants as Harvey let them drop. He looked down as he felt Harvey's fingers splay out across the skin of his stomach, relieved when he saw that he'd put perfectly normal white boxer briefs on that morning and not any of his Marvel hero collection. 

Harvey pushed him back onto the bed and Mike let himself fall. He shuffled back towards the pillows, pulling his legs up onto the bed as Harvey followed, crawling across the sheets to get to him.

Mike had seen Harvey at his best; he'd seen him in a tux, in his best suits, he'd seen him winning in court and he'd never thought he'd see him look more attractive. He'd been wrong, though. Harvey had never looked so hot as when he was leaning over him on the bed, confident smirk replaced by a curious smile, tanned shoulders leading down into perfect collarbones and toned torso. He kissed him again.

It wasn't romantic. It didn't speak of emotional longing and Mike wasn't surprised, he hadn't been pining and he doubted Harvey had either. Physical longing, though, that was something else. Mike didn't think he wanted anything more than for Harvey to fuck him, to hurt him, to make him shake and come undone and now that he thought about it, he realised that he'd always sort of wanted that.

He'd always noticed that Harvey was attractive, because who wouldn't? He'd always thought Harvey would be good in bed and he'd always wondered what he would look like. 

Harvey's lips broke away from his own, only to return to his neck. Mike shuddered when he felt Harvey's breath, hot against his jaw. His teeth teased against his skin but Harvey didn't actually bite him. Mike twisted his fist in the sheets, trying not to overreact.

“I see it's really easy to make you squirm,” Harvey said.

Mike felt himself blush at Harvey's words. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything.

He felt Harvey's fingers running down his arm, skirting a little close to the cut on his finger. When his hand closed tightly and his teeth sank into his shoulder, Mike groaned. His back arched at the shock of it, his cock twitched at the sensation. 

“Harvey...” he breathed, before he could stop himself.

He wanted him to touch him, something, anything. Harvey was still touching one of his arms and Mike's other was blocked by the way his body was positioned; Mike couldn't get any friction. Instead of doing anything, though, Harvey pulled back up and just looked at him. Mike returned the action, letting his eyes run over Harvey's body, becoming transfixed by the bulge of his erection.

He wanted to push Harvey down on the bed and see what he tasted like, but he couldn't do that. He had a feeling that if he was going to be sucking his cock, he would have to beg for it.

So instead, ignoring the ache in his own groin, he reached up his free hand and ran it over the bulge in Harvey's underwear. 

Harvey reacted by pushing Mike's hand away, which is sort of what he expected. It wasn't for the reason he'd assumed, though. Next, Harvey pulled his underwear off before moving aside to lay on the bed.

Mike didn't take his eyes off of his cock the whole time. Harvey was laid out like he was presenting his body to him, hand propped up on his elbow. Suddenly, Harvey reached up and laced his finger into Mike's hair, pulling him down towards his cock. No words, nothing, but they didn't need words. Mike opened his mouth when Harvey pulled him closer, licking his lips and slipping them over the head of his cock. 

Harvey groaned, somehow still dignified, his fingers twisting in Mike's hair. Mike pushed his head down further, running his tongue over the underside, spurred on by the pain from the way Harvey was pulling on his hair.

A few moments later, Mike was rewarded with something even better; he swirled his tongue and Harvey moved under him, muscles twitching in his thighs. Harvey was holding himself back. He made Harvey have to hold himself back.

Mike did it again and Harvey sighed, pushing up into his mouth. Mike nearly choked, feeling Harvey's cock brush against the back of his throat but he forced himself to relax. It dawned on him that it was the first time he'd sucked a cock sober.

“C'mon, that's enough,” Harvey said.

He pulled Mike off of him and back up towards the pillows. Mike was disappointed, he'd been enjoying making Harvey twitch.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Mike asked.

Harvey nodded, pushing Mike onto his back and reaching over to the bedside table. He took out some lube and a condom and placed them on the pillow next to Mike's head.

“If you want me to, that is,” Harvey said.

“Yes! I mean, yeah... yeah...”

Mike squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. His cheeks were burning up but Harvey wasn't looking at him. His lips were pressed against the fabric of his underwear, mouthing at his cock. Mike gasped and pressed his head back into the pillow, trying to keep himself calm. 

“Hips. Up.” Harvey said as he hooked his fingers into Mike's underwear.

Mike thrust his hips up, helping Harvey to remove the last remainder of his clothing. He couldn't look, couldn't face the eye contact. At first he thought Harvey was going to suck his cock, return the favour when he felt his breath moving over his skin, but he kept going. Harvey's hands pushed his legs up, forcing Mike to bend his knees. He felt Harvey move down between his legs, squirming when his tongue traced a line down from just beneath his balls.

He knew where this was going. Mike tried hard to keep himself still, he didn't want to look like he wanted Harvey to stop, but that always tickled. Harvey's hands were warm when they pulled him open before he slipped his tongue into him.

Mike keened, arching his back, but Harvey's arm made a bar across his hips and pushed him back down on the bed. Mike tried to shift his hips, to thrust down onto Harvey, but his arm kept him still. He tongue teased at the ring of muscle and Mike tried to remember the last time he'd been fucked. It must have been a while, not since... no, he didn't need to be thinking about other people right now.

It was like riding a bike, right? He was good at riding a bike.

Harvey reached up and grabbed the tube of lubricant, pulling his face away as he spread some over his fingers. It was cold when Harvey's fingers rubbed against his hole, one slowly slipping in, twisting and making him groan.

Of course Harvey was good at this.

He pulled out just to slip a second finger in. Mike made a fist when he scissored his fingers. His arm was still holding him down, fingers pressing into his hips. Mike hoped he'd have bruises.

“I... I think I'm ready,” Mike said quietly. 

At first he thought Harvey hadn't heard him but a few seconds later he spoke.

“No. I don't care how much you like pain. I'm not rushing this.”

Mike's cock twitched when Harvey pushed a third finger into him, twisting his wrist and opening him up more. 

“Please...” Mike said.

He just wanted to feel Harvey inside of him. He opened his eyes and Harvey was smiling. He felt him slowly slip his fingers out before he reached up and grabbed the condom. The foil was dropped onto the floor before Harvey rolled the condom onto his cock. Then he squeezed more lube out onto his palm, slicking himself up with it. 

The time it took Harvey get himself in the right position seemed agonisingly drawn out in Mike's mind. Every second that he wasn't fucking him seemed like an hour.

Eventually, he pushed into him, slowly, too slowly, like he was trying to make Mike go insane. 

Mike moaned softly when he bottomed out, reaching up to pull Harvey down for a kiss. 

Harvey built up a slow rhythm, eventually breaking their kiss and moving down Mike's neck. Mike couldn't believe this was happening, really. He'd gone to work that morning and they hadn't even kissed, hadn't done anything at all and now they were fucking. Harvey was fucking him.

Harvey sped up, digging his fingers hard into Mike's hips. His lips ghosted over his collarbones, teeth pulling at his skin again. He felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest as one of Harvey's hands moved up and closed around his cock. 

Harvey thrust harder, stroking him slowly. 

“Fuck!” Mike shouted when Harvey bit him hard.

His tongue ran over his skin and from the feeling of it, Mike thought it must have bruised instantly. It was low enough that his shirts would cover it. Harvey, ever the professional.

Mike groaned as adrenaline coursed through him. Harvey mouthed down his body, tongue flicking over his nipple and making him gasp.

Harvey's hips were snapping forwards, making Mike's head spin. Suddenly, Harvey moved his hand off of his cock, leaving it bouncing against his stomach. Mike whined at the loss, reaching down to stroke himself. Harvey shook his head, grabbing Mike's hand and pulling it above his head. Mike frowned as Harvey did the same with his other hand, holding them together.

“What..?” Mike asked.

“Want to see if I can make you come,” Harvey said.

Mike thought that if he wanted to do that, he probably shouldn't have taken his hand away, but he knew what he meant. 

Harvey fucked him harder and Mike found it hard to catch his breath, like all of the air had been fucked out of him. He whined, thrusting up into nothing, wishing he could touch himself, or Harvey would touch him, but he was sort of curious, too.

Harvey sucked a bruise on his collarbone, hard, making Mike squirm. Every thrust made sparks explode behind Mike's eyelids, he was lost in sensation; Harvey's cock, his teeth, his hand squeezing his wrists together.

“Please...” Mike breathed.

Harvey smirked, kissing him hard, catching his lower lip between his teeth. His teeth pressed down, softly at first, but then Mike tasted blood, pain shooting through him.

Harvey's hands were running over him, nails digging into his skin, tracing the marks he'd left with his teeth. Mike could feel his pulse in every part of his body, everything was throbbing. He could feel his skin tingling, like he was close but he still felt too far from coming. Then Harvey's cock thrust into him just right and he kissed him hard, pain flaring from his lip. 

It felt like the heat under his skin was gathering, forming a bubble of pleasure at the bottom of his spine. Every thrust, every spark of pain added to it. Harvey dug his fingers into his hips and pulled him onto his cock hard and it was too much. The tension snapped and Mike screwed his eyes shut as he came, cock twitching against his stomach.

“Fuck, I didn't think it was actually going to work,” Harvey said.

Mike didn't know what to say, he hadn't done that before, he hadn't expected it to work either. He was breathing hard as his muscles spasmed around Harvey's cock. 

Harvey thrust into him a few more times, shuddering and slowing his pace. Harvey managed to make an orgasm looked dignified, to some extent.

Mike wasn't surprised.

Once everything came crashing down and Harvey was pulling out of him, Mike started to panic. How was this going to affect them? Should they have... why did they... but then he looked at Harvey, looked at his perfect body and he didn't care. 

He hoped Harvey wasn't going to get weird. He didn't think Harvey would be the kind of person to do that but still, it was a fear.

“Uh... so, what now?” he asked as Harvey sat up.

“Are you asking me if you have to leave?” Harvey asked, smirking.

“Maybe?”

Harvey rolled his eyes and pulled back the covers.

“You don't have to leave. As long as you don't keep me up talking and I don't wake up with you hugging me.”

Mike couldn't promise that. He'd been told by the few people that he'd shared a bed with that he could be like an octopus in the night. If you slept next to him, you were probably going to get him sprawled all over you. 

Harvey wouldn't know that until it was too late, though and he really didn't feel like going home.

“I... Okay,” Mike said. 

He got into the bed and, wow, yes, his sheets were amazing. Like they would be. Harvey turned to him, eyes slightly glazed, hair messed up and he looked so unlike the guy he was used to.

“So we didn't do that, right, Rookie?” he said.

“Uh... no. Right, no.”

“Good. So, how do you feel about bondage?” 

 


End file.
